


Во сне и наяву, или Мечтать не вредно

by Tanka_Moreva



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 21:52:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6257287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanka_Moreva/pseuds/Tanka_Moreva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Герою предстоит небольшое испытание — сбывшаяся мечта…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Во сне и наяву, или Мечтать не вредно

**Author's Note:**

> Фик вычитан mummica.

Рем Джон Люпин был несчастен. Он сидел на подоконнике и горестно вздыхал, глядя на перо феникса, которое валялось под ногами.

Срочные послания, переданные с фениксом никогда не предвещали ничего хорошего. Еще с тех времен не предвещали.

И действительно, предчувствия Люпина не подвели. Вот что он прочел, наконец решившись развернуть пергамент:

_«1 сентября. Хогвартс-экспресс. Платформа девять и три четверти. Вакансия преподавателя ЗОТИ. Оплата согласно штатному расписанию»._

Лаконично. Безапелляционно. И даже для проформы не поинтересовались, согласен ли адресат с условиями. 

Но что это? Буквы расплылись и исчезли, и проступило то самое, для проформы:

_«Если предложение вам не подходит, отправьте сову»._

Не подходит? Конечно, не подходит. Только выгорело с материком — отличный проект по изучению болотных загрыбастов, только получил все разрешения, и вот на тебе — школа, ученики, учителя. Да и зарплата там, на материке, на порядок больше. Он так давно мечтал о подобной работе…

Сладкие мечты, приправленные горечью, развеял влетевший в распахнутую форточку ворон.

— Каррр, — из клюва птицы выпало письмо. И приземлилось прямо в подставленную ладонь Люпина. Реакция, отточенная еще в детстве. А что? Не увернешься от очередного летящего в тебя предмета — сам дурак. Не поймаешь нужную вещь — тоже. Если бы и вы были в компании мародеров, невольно приобрели бы точно такие же рефлексы.

Он развернул письмо и прочел:

_«Люпин,_

_Не здороваюсь, потому что не люблю лицемерить._

_С одной стороны, я должен быть рад твоему назначению. Потому что преподаватели ЗОТИ, не сумевшие убедить Альбуса в своей никчемности (один заикался и делал вид, что всего боится, другой корчил из себя непроходимого и тупоголового идиота), кончили плохо. Тело первого рассыпалось в пыль, второй по сей день пребывает в Св. Мунго, в палате для безнадежно больных, если тебе это интересно. О судьбе их предшественников, поверь мне, лучше не знать, ты у нас и так душевно утонченный волк. С другой стороны, ты с Гриффиндора, и мои предупреждения тебя только подстегнут. В любом случае моя совесть спокойна, а мое чувство справедливости в предвкушении._

_Без уважения,  
Старый недруг»._

Не успел он перечитать письмо вторично, как в форточку с трудом протиснулась серая амбарная сова.

Послание гласило:

_«Дорогой Рем!_

_Очень рада твоему назначению. И хотя мою точку зрения не разделяют некоторые деканы (прости, я без имен), уверена, ты вольешься в наш дружный коллектив._

_Минерва_

_p.s.Путь тебя не беспокоит судьба Квиррелла и Локхарта — они хотели причинить вред Гарри, забыв, что в свое время это плохо отразилось на самом сам-знаешь-ком»._

Не успел Люпин улыбнуться, как влетела еще одна сова, некрупная, пестрая.

В отвязанном от ее лапки письме сообщалось:

_«Мистер Люпин,_

_Можете не тревожиться из-за своей лунной болезни. Директор школы поручил нашему зельевару (уверяю вас, самой высокой квалификации) ежемесячно варить для вас волчьелычье зелье._

_С уважением,  
Поппи Помф...» _

Дочитать письмо не дал вновь появившийся ворон. Аппарировал он, что ли? Ворон кинул малюсенький обрывок пергамента на голову обалдевшего от такого обилия корреспонденции Люпина и смылся в форточку. Совы же сидели в комнате, кто где: одна на шкафу, вторая на столе, — и злорадно ухали.

На клочке пергамента еле уместились два слова, написанные знакомым недружеским почерком:

 

_«НЕ БУДУ!»_

— И не надо! — выйдя из себя, воскликнул Люпин, собрался было добавить пару полузабытых крепких словечек, но тут в комнате полыхнуло и на пол спланировало второе желто-красное перо.

К перу, разумеется, прилагался пергамент, на котором каллиграфическим почерком было выведено:

_«Не обсуждается»._

С минуту Люпин сидел неподвижно, моргая и пытаясь принять хоть какое-то разумное решение. «Утро вечера мудренее», — наконец решил он и лег спать.

 

— Я сделал ему предложение, от которого невозможно отказаться, — говорил старик, сверкая стеклышками очков-полумесяцев.

Громко ухали совы, поэтому старик достал из кармана горсть конфет, и протянул их на ладони птицам. 

Вспомнить бы еще, как его зовут, лихорадочно размышлял Люпин, оглядывая комнату. Как нарочно, было неприбрано, ведь гостей он не ждал. Даже не мечтал о гостях, если честно.

— А почему от вашего предложения невозможно отказаться? — спросил Люпин, наблюдая, как совы с подозрением смотрят на угощенье и не торопятся его пробовать.

— Потому что полвека назад один юноша все-таки отказался от моего предложения. Кстати, он был в том же возрасте, что и вы, молодой человек.

— И что с ним стало?

— Неизвестно, потому что никто не помнит его имени, кроме меня, — хитро улыбнулся старик.

Наконец пестрая сова решилась и клюнула леденец. Видимо, он не очень-то ей понравился, потому что она так ухнула, что Люпин проснулся.

— Приснится же такая ерунда, — подумал он и тут же забыл про сон. И было отчего. В его комнате, занимая все свободное пространство, ухали и хлопали крыльями дюжины две разномастных сов.

— Однако! У меня сегодня выставка почтовых птиц?

В ответ крупная сова кинула ему «Ежедневный пророк».

— И что там пишут? —Люпин осторожно добрался до гардероба, порылся в карманах мантии и достал несколько кнатов. Сова протянула лапку, он аккуратно ссыпал ей монетки в ножной мешочек. После чего, вздохнув, развернул газету.

С первой страницы на него смотрело изможденное лицо. До боли знакомое лицо. И заголовок во всю полосу:

«СИРИУС БЛЭК БЕЖАЛ».

Люпин с размаху сел — пара птиц, устроившихся на его стареньком, но удобном кресле, едва успела увернуться, возмущенно ухая. Не отрывая взгляда от фотографии, он нашарил на столе вчерашний чай, заваренный прямо в чашке, и окаменевшее печенье. Не особо понимая, что делает, отхлебнул из чашки, сунул печенье птице, которую виновато согнал со стола, и развернул газету.

Министерство, дементоры, интервью с министром, интервью с аврорами, занимающимся поисками, беспрецедентные меры безопасности в Хогвартсе, десятки сообщений о том, что Блэка одновременно видели в разных местах.

На пятой странице обнаружилось краткое объявление о назначении в педагогический состав школы чародейства и волшебства Хогвартс Рема Джона Люпина.

— Нет! — безнадежно воскликнул Люпин, отшвырнул газету в сторону и принялся разбирать остальную почту. Он взялся за дело неохотно, но от количества писем настроение неожиданно стало выравниваться. Как ему, оказывается, не хватало переписки! Пусть даже не с друзьями, которых из-за Волдеморта не осталось.

А тут столько писем.

Да, от перемен трудно отказаться, Дамблдор прав.

Он вскрыл первое. Министерство требовало заполнить формы. Не страшно, даже наоборот.

Второе письмо снова оказалось из министерства. Если точнее, то из отдела по работе с магическими существами. Обычное письмо, такие он получает раз в квартал.

Третье письмо было из совета попечителей со списком методических пособий и настоятельной рекомендацией до первого сентября подготовить планы занятий. На весь год. Для каждого курса. Люпин улыбнулся — ничегонеделание тоже успело опротиветь. Чем больше работы, тем лучше.

Четвертое письмо пришло из банка. Гоблины писали, что покупка справочников обойдется ему дешевле, если он воспользуется кредитом «Профессорский». Всего пятнадцать процентов годовых.

Пятое тоже не вызвало плохих предчувствий. Он спокойно вскрыл его и тут же выронил – это оказался вопиллер.

— Оборотень! Чудовище! Не смей подходить к нашим детям! — гремело в комнате, и совы испуганно разлетались по углам, роняя перья.

То, чего он боялся. Он тряхнул головой и распечатал шестое. На стол выкатилось серебряное зеркальце. На выпавшем следом клочке красовалось:

«Получи по заслугам».

Люпин усмехнулся и взял зеркало в руки. Да, аргентум считается металлом Луны и согласно древним представлениям причиняет вред тем, кто подвластен ночному светилу, например, оборотням. На самом же деле, пока нет полнолуния и зверь спит, серебро совершенно безвредно. И даже более того — серебряная столовая утварь предохранит оборотня от микробов так же эффективно, как и обычного человека. Кстати, хорошая тема для одного из уроков…

Седьмое письмо было от Марка Готланда, он учился на пару курсов позже:

_«Привет, Люпин.  
Как ты думаешь, зачем сбежал Блэк? Вы с ним не общаетесь?»_

Люпин скомкал письмо, хорошее настроение стремительно таяло, как утренний туман под лучами солнца.

Под лучами такого внимания…

Восьмое оказалось из отдела авроров. С просьбой описать привычки старого школьного товарища.

Девятое — от автора популярного учебника «Силы зла. Не страшно».

Корреспонденция полетела в корзину для бумаг, долгое время пустовавшую и потому оголодавшую. Сейчас она с удовольствием глотала ненужные уже письма и даже издавала звуки, похожие то ли на довольное рычание, то ли на сытую отрыжку.

Кажется, полчаса назад он радовался почте?.. После двадцати вопиллеров, тридцати писем от разных инстанций с требованием что-то заполнить, пяти сообщений от Гринготтса и нескольких посланий от тех, кто знал про мародерскую четвертку, день показался Люпину ночью.

— На материк! К загрыбастам! К черту! К Мерлину! — он вскочил и принялся собирать вещи.

— А может, в Албанию? К Волдеморту? — вдруг ехидно спросил голос Альбуса.

Люпин круто развернулся и увидел белого феникса.

Конечно, таких не существовало в природе, тем более говорящих, и увидел он всего лишь патронуса, но все равно эффект был потрясающим. Да, Альбус умеет производить впечатление…

— Спасибо, — наклонил голову феникс.

Это что же получается? Он еще и легилиментор?!

— Очень жду в Хогвартсе, — ответил патронус и стал медленно бледнеть, пока не растворился в воздухе.

— На материк! — приговаривал Люпин, собирая вещи.

— На материк, — бормотал он, выходя из дома.

— На материк, а? — молил он небо, заходя в «Дырявый котел».

Комнатку ему сдали угловую, но тихую. С уговором, что никаких сов и посетителей к постояльцу не пропустят.

 

— Чуткий и совестливый волк не желает разрываться между бывшим другом и долгом, поэтому бежит? — вполголоса саркастически спросил ровесник, тряхнув неопрятными патлами. И снова имя вертится на языке и… ускользает.

— Разрываться? Вовсе нет, — возмутился Люпин.

— А может, ты собираешься присоединиться к нему? — тревожный гость нехорошо сощурился, и Люпин бросил вспоминать ускользающее имя и принялся думать, куда засунул собственную палочку.

Нащупал ее под подушкой, с облегчением вздохнул и проснулся.

На пороге сидела кошка. Серая. С отметинами у глаз, напоминающими очки.

— Совсем не по-гриффиндорски, — укоризненно промяукала она, и Люпин дернулся, пытаясь одновременно встать с кровати, чтобы накинуть на пижаму халат, и, наоборот, накрыться одеялом с головой. Но кошка ждать не стала и погналась за бегущим по своим делам пауком. 

Люпин сел.

— Чего только спросонья не почудится, — вслух сам себе сказал он. — Теперь я в каждой кошке буду видеть Макгонагалл? А в каждой собаке…

Он замер, глядя в зеркало, отражавшее скинутое на пол одеяло и угол подушки.

Слова так и остались несказанными.

«Жаль!» — вздохнуло про себя зеркало. — «Очень интересно, что или кого будет видеть в каждой собаке этот странный человек. И так всегда с людьми, никогда они не поделятся всей историей, прямо и связно».

 

Люпин без аппетита позавтракал, расплатился и отправился на Диагон-аллею. Зашел в туристическое бюро, узнать цены на портшлюзы до Франции, выпил сливочного пива у Фортескью, лениво подумал, что лучше ехать маггловским транспортом, так точно никто не спохватится до сентября. Совесть его почти не мучила, пока он не столкнулся с Хагридом.

— А, здорово, Рем! Значится, будешь в штате, да? Меня вот тоже взяли, чессно слово, из «Завитуша и Клякса» иду. А ты?

— Я тоже за книгами, — смутился Люпин.

— Ну-ну. Увидимся в Хогвартсе.

— Конечно, Рубеус.

Как только Хагрид скрылся за поворотом, Люпин вернулся к Фортескью и попросил разрешения воспользоваться совой за небольшую плату. Ему тотчас же принесли перо, чернильницу, пергамент и, разумеется, еще пива.

«Альбус», — вывел Люпин, задумался, отхлебнул пива и написал:

_«Благодарю за оказанное доверие и за честь быть принятым в штат Хогвартса, но…»_

— Но что? — спросил Альбус Дамблдор собственной персоной. Люпин дернулся и пролил пиво на пергамент.

На простой вопрос ответить было нелегко. Не рассказывать же про письма из аврората и от Марка Готланда? Но вспомнилось зеркальце, и Люпин выдвинул безупречный, как ему казалось, аргумент, удивляясь, как это директор сам не понимает очевидного:

— Я ведь оборотень. Дети рядом со мной будут в опасности!

— Ерунда, — отмахнулся Альбус, — Северус сварит необходимое зелье.

— Я никогда не преподавал, у меня нет квалификации...

Возражение прозвучало нелепо — у кого из прежних преподавателей Защиты была квалификация? — и директору Хогвартса ничего не стоило от него отмахнуться. Но он не просто отмахнулся — Люпин услышал страшные слова:

— Мой мальчик, я в тебя верю.

Однажды Альбус их уже произносил. Когда Люпину исполнилось одиннадцать.

— Я беден, а совет попечителей…

— Встречают по внешнему виду, Рем, а до конца года...

— Дожить бы до конца года.

— Прости?

— Все эти слухи, что должность проклята…

— Это не слухи, Рем. Это правда.

— Очень неприятно думать о…

— А вот это неправда. Тебе интересно проверить, что за проклятие, и попытаться его снять. А неприятно думать о другом — о сбежавшем из Азкабана.

— Я не думаю о Сириусе Блэке!

— Вот как? — улыбнулся Дамблдор и превратился в старого школьного товарища, каким Люпин помнил его раньше. Молодого, красивого, с той самой колдографии, где он хохотал посреди взорванной улицы.

— Возвращайся в Хогвартс, Рем, повеселимся, — засмеялся Блэк, а Люпин дернулся и…

…и снова проснулся.

Полдень, он за столиком с опустевшей бутылкой сливочного пива, рядом никого.

Задремал.

— Что ж это такое? Одно наваждение за другим? — спросил Люпин у бутылки, но та промолчала.

— Сбежать можно от кого угодно и от чего угодно, но только не от своей совести, — вполголоса заметил Флориан Фортескью, как хороший хозяин заведения, появившийся с новой порцией пива в самый нужный момент.

— От совести не сбежишь, да…

— И от себя тоже, — Флориан махнул полотенцем, забрал пустую бутылку и неслышно удалился. Но Люпин не заметил бы его исчезновения, даже если бы он громыхал как вопиллер.

Помнишь, Рем, как тебя называли раньше? Совестью компании? Мол, одна на четверых?

Нет уже никакой компании, а совесть вот она, есть. Можно даже задушевно поболтать с этой особой, от которой в последнее время никакого житья.

— Совсем я от общения отвык, — вслух подумал Люпин.

И правда, что ему материк и болотные загрыбасты? Совсем ведь разучится общаться по-человечески.

А о работе мечталось все эти годы. И о том, чтобы вернуть невозвратное прошлое. Снова стать юным, с нетерпением ожидающим начала учебного года, чтобы встретиться с друзьями.

Тогда в Хогвартсе было хорошо.

Хотя там всегда хорошо. Но было-то лучше…

— Да, мой мальчик, все сбывается, но всегда немного не так, как представлялось изначально.

Снова напротив него Альбус. На этот раз для разнообразия с чашкой шоколада. Вид донельзя довольный и какой-то особенно лукавый.

— Я опять сплю? — устало спросил Люпин.

— Прямо на этот вопрос ни один мудрец не возьмется ответить, но шоколад точно настоящий, — Альбус отхлебнул из чашки. — Восхитительно. Корица и гвоздика, попробуй, все сомнения отпадут.

Люпин покачал головой — пряный запах специй чувствовался на расстоянии.

— И давно вы здесь?

— Не мог же я пустить все на самотек в тот миг, когда тебе нужна была небольшая встряска.

— Что?.. Так все было подстроено?! Нашествие птиц, странные сны…

— Вот здесь я ни при чем. Сны только твои.

— Зачем вам это?

— Зачем мне что?

— Зачем именно сейчас вам нужен я? 

Альбус мигом посерьезнел и даже как-то слегка одряхлел.

— Есть кое-что еще… вернее, кое-кто, кому требуется поддержка. Да, я о сыне Поттеров. Год будет нелегким, и мне хотелось бы, чтобы рядом с Гарри был человек, который знает сильные и слабые стороны врага.

Такого Дамблдора Люпин никак не ожидал увидеть.

— Думаете, Си…Блэк станет охотиться за мальчиком?

— Уверен.

— И вы хотите нас…

— Рем, неужели ты не хочешь увидеть сына своих друзей? — внезапно спросил Дамблдор.

— Очень хочу, — признался Люпин. — И очень боюсь увидеть в нем Джеймса и Лили.

— Боишься?.. Неужели ты не видел его колдографий? Пророк не упускает случая их напечатать.

— В последнее время я не следил за периодикой. Неужели так похож?

— Да, и не только внешне. Такой же сорвиголова, как и отец. Запреты не останавливают его, опасности тоже.

— Настоящий Поттер, — улыбнулся Люпин. На душе потеплело.

— О да. Но в связи с обстоятельствами эти его качества весьма некстати и могут навредить — в первую очередь ему же.

— Понимаю…

— Поэтому мне и хотелось, чтобы около него был надежный человек. Чтобы ты отправился с ними на поезде, так, на всякий случай.

— С удовольствием прокачусь, вспомню детство, — Люпин с удивлением осознал, что говорит искренне.

— На это я, признаюсь, тоже рассчитывал, — понимающе подмигнул ему Альбус. — Значит, ты согласен?

— Как я могу отказаться? — улыбнулся Люпин. Выговорилось легко, точно и не было мучительных колебаний. Ему стало хорошо.

Он представил, как директору придется попотеть, разбирая жалобы и ведя нескончаемую переписку с бюрократами (это за сов, Альбус!) из-за методов обучения нового сотрудника, не укладывающихся в общий регламент. Кроме того, Альбус частенько будет получать письма, в которых ему будут пенять на несоответствие облика нового преподавателя занимаемой должности... В самом деле, не тратить же на новые мантии кредит «Профессорский». Рем представил лица некоторых деканов, — никаких имен! — и улыбнулся еще шире.

Что еще? Никакого приличного багажа у него нет, кроме старого чемодана. Отлично бросится в глаза всем ученикам, именно они первыми заметят его потрепанный вид — в этом-то Люпин не сомневался, слишком хорошо помнил свое первое сентября. Горькое первое сентября. Тогда он тоже хотел обозначить дистанцию между собой и другими, ведь сблизиться с кем-то означало выдать свою тайну, подставить директора. И как бы ни хотелось ему с кем-то подружиться, получить образование было важнее. Тогда он, посоветовавшись с родителями, тщательно подбирал самые подержанные вещи, укладывал в старенький чемодан отцовские учебники. Особо притворяться не пришлось, у родителей и так почти все деньги уходили на лечение сына.

Тот деревянный чемоданчик, перевязанный веревочными обрывками, до сих пор пылился на чердаке. Нищенский антураж тогда сыграл отлично, друзья у него появились не сразу. Его долго никто не замечал. И когда он перестал надеяться…

Мечты исполнились, но ненадолго. И не совсем так, как ему хотелось.

У Альбуса тоже впереди разочарование. Что, директор, хотели такого преподавателя? Получите. Но немного не так, как вам представлялось.

Что-то вроде угрызений совести заставило Люпина торопливо допить пиво.

— Вижу, год будет интересным, — ответил Дамблдор, прекрасно все понявший. — Я рад, что ты решил быть немного непредсказуемым. Ты снова стал собой.

— А вы снова получили головную боль.

— Это верно, — Альбус отсалютовал ему чашкой с шоколадом. Вид у него опять сделался такой довольный, что молча вытерпеть его Люпин не смог:

— Иногда следует опасаться своих желаний. Они ведь могут и исполниться.

— Лучше уж головная боль, чем страх.

На этот раз Люпину возразить было нечего. Лучше боль, чем страх. Лучше радость, чем пустота.

Он и правда снова становился собой. Словно его взяли за шкирку и вытряхнули из многолетней спячки.

И так приятно снова было чего-то страстно желать, о чем-то мечтать. Пусть даже о нелепом маскараде и выражениях лиц (без имен!) некоторых деканов. Или о несбыточном. О том, чтобы кошмар по имени Сириус Блэк перестал быть кошмаром. Чтобы как-то изменилось прошлое, или чтобы Блэк канул в небытие, перестал тревожить те, счастливые воспоминания.

О новом близком человеке рядом, который примет его таким, какой он есть.

И о многом другом.

Мечтать и не бояться, что мечты непредсказуемо исполнятся.

— Пора просыпаться, — произнес Дамблдор, и Люпин вздрогнул и очнулся у себя дома.

На полу лежало перо феникса, а под ним письмо.

О чем там говорилось, Рем уже знал.

—fin—


End file.
